


Weekend

by dragongurl713



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongurl713/pseuds/dragongurl713
Summary: When a weekend fling offers the potential for something more, Jensen finally finds something worth fighting for.





	Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the movie of the same name, which demanded a more satisfying ending. Comments and kudos are always appreciated, but your time is gift enough. Thanks for reading!

Sunlight, filtered through curtains, but still warm on the empty sheets beside him.

Jensen pushes his hand along the broad space, tempted to burrow under the covers and stay in bed indefinitely. But his alarm will sound soon and he’ll have to move on with his day.

It’s Monday, after all.

_______________

Friday, 10:37 p.m.

The club smells like a smoker’s armpit and the pulsing music numbs his senses almost immediately.

Jensen’s already a bit tipsy from the drinks and joints passed around earlier at Josh’s birthday bash, but he heads to the bar for more.

If he can stand without swaying, there’s no way he’ll be able to go through with this. Experience has taught him that much.

He takes his beer to a corner table. Bodies pass, gyrating on the dance floor, entwined in corners, and suggestively swaying within eyesight.

Jensen sits, watches. Accepts shots from a few, awkwardly ducks from others. He declines dance after dance, wondering what seems to scream  _ dancer _ about him.

When nothing catches his eye, he goes to hit the head. You never know what’ll happen in a place like this.

While peeing, he thinks he catches a lingering stare from the man beside him, but when he looks over, the guy zips, washes, and leaves without a glance.

Jensen returns to the bar, figuring he’ll at least get pleasantly plastered before retreating. He takes a stool and focuses on finishing his drink.

Still, when Bathroom Guy leans on the counter and orders, he can’t help looking over. When their eyes meet, Jensen raises an eyebrow in what he hopes is an interested way. The guy appraises for a half-second before deliberately looking away.

Jensen sighs and takes a gulp, nearly choking when a hand claps down on his shoulder. He turns away from Bathroom Guy to see another man, well-dressed and vaguely handsome to his drunken eyes.

“Tough luck, huh?” The guy says, tilting his head toward the opposite end of the bar.

Jensen huffs a laugh and shrugs. Sliding his hand across Jensen’s back, the man leans closer. Jensen freezes, glass halfway to his mouth.

“His loss, my gain,” The guy purrs. “What do you say we get out of here and go somewhere we can have more…” His hand dips to toy with the waist of Jensen’s jeans. “...fun.”

“I don’t, uh-” 

He leans away from the man’s oily smile, only to press back into a firm chest.

“Sorry, Brad, but I think we’re booked for the night.”

It’s Bathroom Guy.

“Fuck off, Jared, we’re busy here.”

Jensen looks up at Bath- Jared and sees the warning in his face.

“Thanks, but Jared’s right. We have a...thing, already.”

Brad glares at Jared, but removes his hand before stalking away. Breath rushing out, Jensen sags onto the bar.

“Brad has a bad habit of leaving people in worse shape than he finds them. And considering the amount of alcohol most of those people have consumed, that’s saying something.”

Shuddering, Jensen straightens and holds out his hand.

“Thanks. I’m Jensen, by the way.”

“Jared.” 

They shake and Jared holds onto Jensen’s hand. 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but you were looking for more than a handshake tonight.”

Jensen’s cheeks warm.

“Yeah, but you didn’t seem very interested.”

“Oh, I was interested,” Jared leans on the counter and further into his space. “You just seemed like more trouble than I was looking for.”

“Oh?” 

Should he be offended or flattered?

“You don’t seem like you do this very often. Is there a girlfriend or wife I need to be worried about?”

“No! Why- I mean, I’m not-” He huffs. “I don’t do this all the time, but I know what I want. And it’s not that.”

He grits his teeth and looks up at Jared.

“I’m just looking for a little release, that’s all.”

“No relationship? No morning-after angst or freak outs?”

Jensen shakes his head.

“Just tonight. You interested?”

Jared’s teeth gleam as he tilts his head toward the door.

“Shall we?”

_______________

Saturday, 8:25 a.m.

The toilet shudders as Jensen pushes off his knees, wiping his chin and spitting into the sink. After a thorough, minty brushing, he stops by the kitchen for a couple mugs of coffee.

Jared pushes himself up before accepting his “World’s Best Brother” mug, leaving enough space for Jensen to crawl back into the bed’s warmth.

“I wouldn’t have pegged you for a glasses guy.”

Jensen squints over at his bedmate, keeping his mug to his lips. Jared smirks.

“I would’ve told you to slow down, man, but it was a little too late by the time I got to you.”

Jensen grunts, sipping with eyes closed until he slightly regains his equilibrium. Sighing, he nestles deeper into the blankets.

Jared chuckles.

“Better?”

Jensen hums.

“Do you usually get sex from strangers at bars?”

Jensen’s eyes shoot open.

“It’s just, you didn’t really seem comfortable with it at the bar and,” Jared gestures at the room. “You seem to be kind of a family man, based on the pictures. I mean, you have a ‘World’s Best Brother’ mug, dude. One-night stands just don’t really fit the picture.”

Jensen narrows his eyes.

“You’re very judgy, you know that?”

Jared just grins and shrugs.

“I do what I have to,” Jensen says quietly, staring into his mug. “Let’s just leave it at that.”

The grin shrinks on Jared’s face and he nods.

“Fair enough.”

They sit in silence for a moment and Jensen replays last night’s — incredibly satisfying — events.

“Thanks, by the way,” he says, remembering suddenly.

Jared’s forehead crinkles.

“For what?”

“For, y’know, saving me, or whatever. From that other guy.”

“Brad,” Jared’s face twists. “Don’t get me wrong, you’re very welcome. But not interrupting you two would practically be rape by association. I couldn’t  _ not _ stop you.”

Stomach clenching at the thought, Jensen lays a hand on the other man’s arm.

“Thank you, seriously.”

Jared smiles, dimples reappearing.

“Well, it’s not every day I get to save a damsel in distress.”

Jensen punches his shoulder.

“I’m being serious.”

“I know,” Jared’s eyes twinkle. “It doesn’t suit you.”

Placing his mug on the nightstand, Jared slips out of bed and begins hunting for his clothes. Jensen has to bite his tongue to keep from suggesting round two.

Instead, he stands and slips on a pair of boxers. Grabbing both mugs from the nightstand, he leads them out of the bedroom.

After dropping the mugs in the sink, he follows Jared to the door. They stand in the hallway, facing each other as Jensen makes up his mind.

“So, if I asked for your number, would you give it to me?”

Jared studies him, eyes slightly narrowed.

“I don’t do-”

“-relationships, I remember,” Jensen shrugs. “Maybe this can just be a casual, friends-with-benefits kind of thing.”

Jared’s hesitates, but then nods.

“Okay, sure. Why not?”

They exchange phones and numbers, then Jared reaches for the door.

“See you around?” Jensen can’t help asking.

“Maybe.”

With one last grin, Jared ducks out.

Hooking the chain, Jensen leans against the door.

What had he gotten himself into?

_______________

Saturday, 9:57 a.m.

“Oho, someone got laid last night!”

Jensen rolls his eyes, ignoring Chris as he stuffs his bag into his locker.

“Now, now, Jenny. Our favorite closet case went out and got some. You know we’re not gonna let you go without some details.”

“Yeah,” Steve was sitting on a bench, lacing his sneakers. “Come on, share with the class.”

Jensen slams his locker shut and clips his badge to his pocket.

“Who says I got laid? Y’all need to just mind your own business.”

Steve starts laughing and Chris comes over to hook an arm around Jensen’s neck.

“Well, Jen,” Chris says, wrestling Jensen over to the wall-mounted mirror and poking him in the neck. “I’d say this is pretty good evidence.”

Blood rushes into his face as he runs a finger over the hickey.

“Fuck. I can’t work with this.”

Chris chortles.

“Shoulda thought of that sooner, bucko. We need you, so you’re just gonna have to suck it up.”

Steve claps him on the shoulder.

“Good luck, man.”

They move out to the clinic, leaving Jensen alone in front of the mirror. He rubs the dark bruise again, meeting his own eyes in the mirror.

“Fuck.”

_______________

Saturday, 4:15 p.m.

After a long day of jibes, jokes, and gritted teeth, Jensen is more than ready to go home and drop onto the couch for some desperately needed TV therapy.

So when his phone starts buzzing, undoubtedly Danneel or Jason wanting to add their two cents, Jensen snaps.

“Whatever you’ve got to say, I don’t want to hear it.”

“Uh, okay?”

Jensen almost trips.

“Jared?”

“Yeah. Is this a bad time?”

Closing his eyes, he mentally berates himself.

“No. No, it’s fine. Just...a long day at work, that’s all.”

“Oh. Well, in that case, I’m not sure if this will make it better or worse. But, uh, you doing anything tonight?”

Jensen’s stomach flutters.

“I’m not, actually. Did you have something in mind?”

“You ever been to the County Fair?”

The smile is evident in Jared’s voice, but all he can think about is crowds, puke, screaming children, and rickety deathtraps.

“No?”

“I knew it. That changes tonight.”

“Jared-”

“Nope. You’re free, I’m free, I want cotton candy. We’re going.”

“Seriously? This is sounding an awful lot like a date, Mr. I-don’t-do-relationships.”

“Psh, this ain’t a date. This is two buds going out to eat fat-loaded food, ride till we want to puke, and get some cotton candy. It’s an incredibly platonic guys night out.”

Jensen smiles against his will.

“You’re not giving me a choice, huh?”

“Nope,” The ‘p’ pops loudly and Jensen chuckles. “I’ll be at your place by eight. Don’t eat, okay?”

“By eight?!”

“Jensen.”

“Ugh, fine.”

“Good. I’ll see you soon.”

_______________

Saturday, 8:12 p.m.

“You’re late.”

“Sorry, I-”

“You’re late and I’m starving. You know that normal people eat dinner at like six, right? Not eight. Eight is too late.”

Jared laughs.

“Can I make it up to you?”

“Depends. What were you thinking?”

Jared waits until they’re both seated and buckled before responding.

“Well, unlike other fairs,  _ this  _ fair serves all kinds of delicacies like fried butter, greasy turkey legs… Who knows, if we’re lucky, we may even find some fried beer!”

Jensen just stares at him. 

“If you’re trying to make me lose my appetite so you don’t have to feed me, you might have succeeded. If it wasn’t, you know,  _ eight o’clock _ .”

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Jared holds his hands up in surrender. “How about this. We’ll swing by a McDonald’s and get some food.”

Jensen tilts his head, considering.

“Make it Whataburger and you have a deal.”

Jared nods.

“Whataburger, it is.”

Jensen settles back into his seat.

“You’re lucky I’m such a cheap date.”

“Nope, not a date. We already established this, remember?”

Jensen steals a look at his companion, spiking anxiety relieved by Jared’s shining grin. He smiles back and leans toward the radio.

“So, what are we listening to tonight?  _ Pearl Jam _ ? Oh, heck no…”

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

After hours of bumper car collisions, flashing lights, ab-aching laughter, rigged games, brushing hands, and cotton candy, they find themselves making out like teenagers at the top of the ferris wheel.

When Jared’s mouth slides down to his neck, Jensen pushes through his fogged mind to shove him away.

“Nuh uh, not again,” he pants, sliding away as Jared whines. “Do you know how much grief I got for the hickey you already gave me? I’m not gonna walk around looking like a two-bit whore.”

Jared sits back and runs his fingers through his mussed hair.

“Why do you care so much?”

Jensen jerks his head up.

“What?”

“You just, you’re out, right?”

Jensen nods slowly.

“Yeah…”

“So…” Jared shrugs. “Why does it matter?”

The burn of arousal has turned into irritation and Jensen glares.

“Look, just because you’ve fucked me and taken me to some crappy carnival doesn’t mean you know me.”

“Come on, I was just asking a simple question. Why-”

“It doesn’t matter why! You may get your rocks off psychoanalyzing people, but that doesn’t make it okay. Why can’t we have a little fun together and leave it at that?”

He looks over the edge of their car, trying gauge their ETA.

“I mean,” he turns back to Jared, who’s just watching, eyes dark. “You were the one talking about drama and angst last night. What’s with all the touchy-feely crap?”   
“I’m moving to New York. City. My flight leaves on Monday morning.”

“I- What?”

“I’m a photographer and I was hired by an agency in New York. I was never looking for something deep, Jensen. I’m still not. I just...wanted to get to know you better, I guess. You seem like a good guy and you can never have too many friends, right?”

Jensen feels frozen, unsure what to do next, with a small kernel of something that aches down deep.

He looks away, absorbing.

“I was 19 when I came out. My family, they’re not homophobes, but they never… It just never really became a thing,” He kicks a bit of gravel off the footrest. “I’m not ashamed of who I am. My friends know, my family knows, but I don’t feel the need to parade it around or bring it into parts of my life that it doesn’t matter. I go out when I need to, but that’s it. It’s just a small part of who I am. It’s not- I don’t need it to be more than that.”

“Doesn’t that get lonely?” Jared’s voice is soft.

Jensen shrugs.

“It just is.”

“My parents knew I was gay before I did. They said my massive crush on Luke instead of Leia clued them in.”

They share a smile.

“I’m not- I don’t go to clubs and pick up guys every night or even every weekend,” Jared says. “I don’t have a rainbow flag tattooed on my ass or a sign for rallies, but it’s an important piece of who I am. If I want to hold a guy’s hand down the street or kiss him across the table, I will. I’m not shoving it in people’s faces. I’m just trying not to make my life about everybody else’s.”

Jensen nods, unable to think of something to say. They sit in silence until the ride ends and they can climb out of the car.

When they’ve passed through the queue barriers, Jensen reaches out and slips his fingers between Jared’s. The taller man looks over in surprise before his face softens into a smile. He tugs Jensen closer as they move into the crowd.

_______________

Sunday, 1:42 a.m.

“Yeah, ah, right there, keep, oh, right there.”

“So fucking hot, Jensen. So- oh,  _ fuck _ .”

_______________

Sunday, 2:59 a.m.

“How about this one. Never have I ever slept with a guy in his parent’s house.”

Jared grins sheepishly, face red, and takes swig. Jensen almost falls off his couch as he howls with laughter.

“That’s low, dude. Please tell me they at least weren’t home.”

Jared chuckles.

“They weren’t supposed to be. Instead, they walked in on me, ass-deep in our high school quarterback. That’s one experience I will gladly never experience again.”

Jensen snorts.

“I sure hope not. Pedophile.”

Jared rolls his eyes and chucks a handful of popcorn at Jensen’s head.

“You know what I meant.”

“Yeah, yeah. Your turn.”

“Okay, uh, never have I ever worn women’s clothing.”

Jensen reaches over to grab the bottle of Jack and Jared’s eyebrows nearly hit his hairline.

“Seriously?”

Jensen flops back onto the couch, shaking his head and laughing.

“Dude, no! Of course not!”

Chuckling, Jared relaxes.

“Can’t say I’m not relieved,” he scrubs a hand through his hair. “What else you got?”

“Never have I ever…” Jensen idly plays with the popcorn sitting on the cushion. “...left Texas.”

Jared straightens abruptly.

“What?”

Jensen looks over.

“Never?”

He shakes his head.

“Not even on vacation or, like, a field trip?”

“Nope.”

Jared looks scandalized. 

“That’s practically child abuse.”

Jensen rolls his eyes and leans forward to grab the bottle.

“We should do something about this!” 

Jared stands, swaying dangerously, and Jensen quickly scoots out of the possible impact zone.

“We can, like, go now. To Oklahoma! Or maybe Arkansas is closer,” Jared stares down muzzily. “Come on. Let’s go.”

Hugging the bottle to his chest, Jensen shakes his head.

“Dude, if we get in a car right now, we’re gonna kill somebody. And us. And maybe other people, too.”

“Then we’ll call a cab. Or take an Uber,” Jared grins and holds his hand out. “I’ve never taken an Uber before.”

Jensen rolls his eyes again.

“We’re not paying three hundred dollars to drive to Oklahoma, throw up at the state line, and come back.”

Jared pouts.

“Please?”

“No,” Taking his hand, Jensen yanks the other man to the couch beside him. “Here, have more booze.”

After obediently taking a drink, Jared drops his head along the back of the couch. 

“Well, if spontaneous road trips are out, what now?”

“Sleep?”

“It’s only three. We’re far too cool to go to bed now.”

“Food?”

Jared grins.

“Now you’re talking.”

_______________

Sunday, 1:47 p.m.

“Jensen.”

“Mmph.”

“I gotta pee. I need you to let go.” 

Through his hangover- and sleep-induced haze, Jensen feels a hand pulling at the grip he has around his warm Jared-pillow. The blankets shift and he clutches tighter at Jared’s warmth as cool air intrudes.

“No, don’ wanna. Stay.”

With a sigh of exasperation, Jared wiggles out from underneath him and moves a pillow under his head instead. Scowling, Jensen curls further into the mattress.

He’s on the brink of sleep when the bed bounces, startling him awake.

“Hey.”

“What?” he grunts.

“Do you want to come to a party-thing my friends are having later?”

“A party?”

“Like a going away kinda thing.”

Jensen freezes, stomach sinking. He lifts his head.

“What time is it?”

Jared rubs the back of his neck

“Almost two. I’ve got to get home to pack and stuff, but…” he bites his lip. “It’d be really nice if you came.”

Swallowing hard, Jensen forces a grin.

“You mean you’ll just miss this ass,” he said, wiggling his hips.

Jared smirks.

“Among other things. So you’ll come?”

“I guess I can clear my schedule.”

When Jared leans down to blend their smiles, Jensen crushes the tiny voice that says the next 24 hours are going to be the worst of his life.

_______________

Sunday, 6:16 p.m.

Pop music, shouts, and splashes grow in volume as Jensen approaches the suburban address Jared had texted him earlier. After wiping his palms against his jeans and wondering again how he’d gotten here, he raps his knuckles against the door.

“Oh, hey,” The tiny brunette who opens the door looks confused, but gives him a smile. “Can I help you with something?”

“Yeah, I’m here for Jared. He invited me to the party y’all were having for him?”

“Really?” Jensen shifts uncomfortably at the intrigue that enters her gaze. “Now, why would he do that…”

“Well, I’m not-”

“Jensen!”

Relief loosens his muscles as Jared appears behind the girl, nudging her aside to fully open the door. 

“Come on in. Jensen, this is Genevieve. Gen, Jen,” He meets Jensen’s eyes and grins widely. “I didn’t think you’d be able to come.”

Genevieve snorts.

“Between the two of you, I don’t think that’d ever be a problem,” she says wryly.

Jensen feels his cheeks flush as Jared’s face turns bright red. Genevieve just smiles and waves a hand toward the sliding glass door at the rear of the house.

“Come meet everyone else.”

The next few hours pass in a blur of handshakes, awkward introductions, and thinly veiled — or completely blatant — innuendos. He learns that Chad has known Jared the longest, but Gen is probably going to miss him the most, if the amount of tears is anything to go by. Aldis, Beth, and Tom are bittersweetly happy for Jared’s big opportunity and already vying for an invitation to the big city.

He learns that Jared broke his arm saving his sister from a fall when he was ten. He learns that Jared prefers ketchup, onions, and relish on his burgers, but he’ll gladly eat anyone’s leftovers. 

He’s been to 15 countries, been featured in National Geographic, and his last hookup lasted less than two weeks.

In short, he learns that he doesn’t really know Jared at all.

But, as the rest of the group gathers around the table for a game of bullshit, he settles behind Jared’s chair, forcing a smile when the other man reaches back to pull him close. Resting his chin on Jared’s head, he wonders what it would be like to have this. To stand in this man’s light for the rest of his life. To learn everything else there is to know about him.

To make him stay. Not in Texas, but in his life.

And maybe not forever, but just long enough.

_______________

Sunday, 11:53 p.m.

“Hey, you okay?”

They’re laying in Jensen’s bed, sticky and sweaty, with Jared’s head on Jensen’s chest. At Jared’s question, Jensen shrugs and continues running his fingers through the other man’s hair.

“C’mon, man. You’ve been acting weird all night,” He pushes himself up and hovers over Jensen. “Did something happen?”

Searching Jared’s eyes, Jensen hesitates.

“Jen?”

“What are we doing?”

Jared’s forehead creases.

“What?”

“It’s just,” Jensen huffs and pushes up until he’s sitting against the headboard. “Don’t get me wrong, I know that we started this thing as just,” he gestures vaguely, “release, or fun, or whatever, but now it, it feels like something else. Like it could be something else.”

He rubs his thighs over the sheets, unable to look at Jared’s face.

“Am I wrong?”

The other man is quiet for awhile and Jensen regrets everything.

“Y’know what, just forget it,” he says, sliding off the mattress. “I shouldn’t’ve-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey,” Jared scrambles out of the sheets and grabs Jensen’s arm before he can escape to the bathroom. “Just slow down. Give me a second, okay?”

He guides Jensen back to the bed before snagging their boxers off the floor and throwing Jensen’s over. After taking a moment to slip them on, they sit facing each other on the bed.

“Can I just- Where is this coming from?”

“Nowhere. Well, not-” Jensen huffs. “I’ve always thought that, when I found someone I wanted to...be  _ more _ with, it’d be someone who made  _ me _ more. Made me want to be more. Someone I’d want to hold hands with and keep learning about for the rest of my life. And at the party…” He shrugs. “I just felt...happy. Like this was something that could work. If we wanted it to.”

He looks up with a shaky smile.

“If you wanted it to.”

Jared blinks and nods haltingly. Dropping his head, he picks at a loose thread on the sheets.

“I-I like you, Jensen,” he huffs a laugh. “I like you a lot.”

Jensen’s heart sinks.

“But?”

“But… I’ve got plans, man. I’m-” he scrubs a hand through his hair. “This job is the start of the rest of my life, you know? It’s, it could be  _ everything _ .”

Jensen smiles sadly.

“Couldn’t this be part of that, though? I feel like, like there’s really something here. Something tangible and  _ real _ . I know long-distance isn’t ideal, but… Can’t we at least give it a try?”

“I feel it too, you know, this part of me that feels like we belong together and all that sappy shit.”

Jared chuckles wryly.

“It’s just, New York is going to be a new beginning for me. A place where I can finally do all the things I’m meant to do and, and I’m not planning on coming back. Ever. “

Jensen jerks back a little and Jared grabs his hand.

“This, it’s not just a job for me, Jen. It’s my life, my  _ purpose _ . And if part of me is always here, then I can’t do, or  _ be _ , everything I need to. I’ll always have something holding me back.”

Hurt, sharp and devastating.

“How do you know that?”

“What?”

Jensen’s stomach rolls in irritation and he yanks his hand away.

“How do you know that it couldn’t work? Are you just going to cut off your family? Your friends?”

Jared’s eyes narrow.

“You have this great big plan for your life, but what if that’s not everything? What if you could do both? Or, what if it doesn’t work out in New York. What if you give up everything here and end up stuck in some job, going nowhere. What are you gonna do then?”

Jared stands, nostrils flaring.

“What, you mean like you?”

Jensen feels his heart skip a beat and he stands, toe-to-toe with the taller man. Jared just laughs.

“Come on, Jensen. You work at that clinic, but it’s not taking you anywhere. Hell, it’s not even something you love. You hide who you are and tell yourself it’s ‘keeping the peace’ to make yourself feel better. You’re not living here, Jensen. You’re existing. At least be honest to yourself.”

He turns to gather his clothes from the floor and Jensen shakes in his fury.

“Yeah, well, at least I’m not afraid to go after something meaningful. You’re just afraid that all the great and amazing things you’ve got planned are going to fall apart and show you that you’re just like the rest of us, Jared. So afraid that you won’t even give anything else a try. How’s that for some honesty?”

Jared finishes dressing and walks away. When he reaches the door, he pauses.

“I was honest from the beginning about what this was. You’re the one who’s trying to turn a weekend fuck into something more.

“Have a nice life, Jensen.”

And he leaves.

Jensen stands frozen until he hears the front door close. Trembling, bereft, he feels the silence weigh on him, suffocating and oh so lonely. 

Grabbing the alarm clock from the nightstand, he hurls it at the wall.

“Godammit!”

_______________

Monday, 7:07 a.m.

It takes Jensen thirty minutes to drag himself out of bed and into the shower. 

He’s feeling better after a long soak in the hot water, but then he makes the mistake of looking into the steam-covered mirror.

Dark bruises dot his torso and collarbones, with one fading mark on his neck. He hesitantly runs his fingers over the spot.

He can’t do this today.

“Hello?”

“Hey, JD, it’s Jensen,” he greets his boss.

“Hey, Jen, what’s up?”

“I-” He stares at his reflection. “I’m not feeling so well today, so I’m gonna use one of my sick days. Is that alright? I know it’s short notice…”

Jeff Morgan laughs.

“Kid, you haven’t used a single sick day since you started working here and you’ve barely touched your vacation days. Take as much time as you need and just let me know you’re okay and when you’re coming back.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Cool. Feel better, kid.”

Jensen drops his phone on the counter, bracing himself on the sink. Is this really all his life has come to?

He meets his eyes in the mirror and narrows them in resolve.

Maybe Jared was right. Maybe he needs to start living.

_______________

Monday, 8:29 a.m.

“I’m sorry, Jensen, but his flight was scheduled for 8:15. He’s already left. He...didn’t tell you?”

He curses under his breath, resisting the urge to bang his head against the wall. So close. He was so fucking close.

“No, it was just- We had kind of a-”

Gen makes a sympathetic noise.

“If it’s any consolation,” she says hesitantly. “I’ve never seen him like that with anyone else. Even if you guys fought or whatever, I think he would regret it if you left things unfinished.”

“Oh, um, thanks?”

She laughs self-consciously.

“It’s not like we really know each other, but I think you guys could really have something. I know Jared can be pig-headed, so just...don’t let him push you away.”

“Yeah, uh, thanks, Gen.”

He can hear her smile as she says, “Anytime. Bye, Jensen.”

“Bye.”

He’s always been a “go with the flow” kinda guy, but maybe it’s time to change that.

He drops his phone on the couch and stands up. Now, where did he put his laptop...

_______________

Monday, 8:53 a.m.

He has just triumphantly dug his suitcase out of the hall closet when someone bangs heavily on the front door.

Scowling at the continued assault on the door, he hurries to open it.

“What the- Jared?”

Upon seeing him, Jared’s face lights up and he sags.

“Oh, thank God!”

“You-” Jensen can’t help the way he’s staring. “You left!”

“I know and I’m sorry. Jen-”

“No,” Jensen waves away whatever Jared’s trying to say. “You left. Your plane, it left like an hour ago.”

Jared smiles sheepishly and Jensen can’t help noticing how ragged he looks.

“It did, but I couldn’t stay on it. Look, can I come inside?”

He moves back to let him in and shuts the door. Jared remains in the hallway, nervous and fidgeting.

“So…”

Jared takes a deep breath and lets it out in a rush.

“I was wrong.”

Jensen’s eyebrows shoot up.

“I’ve spent my whole adult life trying to be someone important, to make myself into a person that the world acknowledges. And I’ve thrown everything, and everyone, to the side. I guess I always felt like I’d be able to worry about relationships and everything else once I reached the top. Once I made it.”

He steps closer to Jensen.

“But all last night and all the way to the airport and even when I was about to board that plane, I kept thinking that maybe I’ve got it all wrong. No,” He shakes his head. “I know I’ve got it all wrong.”

Stepping right up against the other man, he lifts his hand to cradle Jensen’s cheek.

“See, here’s the thing, Jensen. When you walked into that bar, I thought you were the hottest piece of ass I’d ever seen. And now you’re also the smartest, deepest, funniest, everything-est person I’ve ever met. You’re so incredible, Jen. And I couldn’t stop thinking about what you said, about getting to learn everything about you. ‘Cause I want that. I want to know about the stupid stuff you did in college and why you hate fried fair food and how you got the scar by your belly button. I want to see the look on your face when you finally see the Grand Canyon or Florida or wherever. I want to know about your bad days at work and why you choose to do everything you do. I want that, Jen. With you. For however long we can make it work.”

Jensen can only stare at him for several long seconds.

Then, he laughs.

Jared draws back, hurt creasing his face, and Jensen hurries to grab his arm.

“No, no. I’m sorry, I just-” He wraps a hand around Jared’s neck and pulls him into a hard kiss. When they pull apart, he grins and laughs again. “I’m going to New York.”

Jared stares.

“You’re- What?”

“Not permanently, not yet anyway, but I bought a plane ticket ten minutes ago. I leave tonight,” He pulls Jared in for another kiss. 

“New York’s important to you, I know it is. And I wasn’t letting you go without a fight, so…” He shrugs. “If you’re willing to give this a go, then I’m all in. I’m taking what I want this time, Jay. Fuck the consequences. We’ll figure it out as we go.”

Jared throws his head back and laughs, loud and beautiful.

“Yeah?”

Jensen grins back.

“Yeah.”

Jared rests his forehead against Jensen’s, feeling nearly giddy.

“You think they have room for one more on that flight?”

Jensen chuckles.

“They fucking well better.”


End file.
